Tell me you Love me and my Ice-Covered Heart
by Girl with Life Full of Anime
Summary: They were siblings and they had a hard time with love. One trip to the mall can change everything though...GrayZa, LyVia, and JelTear. (Late) Birthday present for a special friend! :) Sorry if it sucks.


**One-Shot for a special friend of mine! It's her birthday and I wanted to do a little somethin' for her! :) I hope you like this TheShipWeirdo! :3 Happy birthday and have a wonderful day! Have a little special something for you at the end so make sure to read that Author's Note! :)**

**P.S: To the readers who are reading this and think that I'll just randomly do things for people...please don't take this offensively but I only do this for some of my good friends. I have to get to know you better if you'd like something. So please don't start hating me for not accepting your request. I will, however, accept your request on my drabble story 'When They're Not Busy' so please send them there. Can be anything except...Rated M. :) Thank you and I'm very sorry.**

**Also; to ILuvWinxClub, I'm currently working on your request. :) You are such a great supporter so I decided to make it for you! :)**

**Now...on to the ONE-SHOT! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Tell me you Love Me and my Ice-Covered Heart_

...

Gray looked at his ceiling. He felt his heart slowly turning into ice once again when he realized that his beautiful scarlet-haired friend might have a date with a man he envied very much. He had asked her what she was to him.

Gray Fullbuster asked the love of his life, Erza Scarlet, what he was to her. And he still had no reply. He had no idea if she hated him or if she was still thinking.

He simply wanted to know how she felt! He looked outside his window just to look at the night sky. He smiled with sorrow.

"My love for you Erza...is like the many stars in the sky. Shining and hoping they could shine as much as they can..." he whispered as he drifted to sleep, thinking of his beloved person.

...

Lyon sat in the chair near his window. He knew his step-siblings were asleep (except one).

'_Gray is a lucky bastard..._' he thought. But who wouldn't think that if the person they loved was in love with a person you knew?

Juvia Lockser, a person he dedicated his full time and attention and love to, was love-struck by his younger brother's charms. '_Tch. He never even tried! He doesn't deserve a woman as beautiful and amazing and kinda as her!_' Lyon thought.

If he could, Lyon would've loved to turn back time and see what Juvia saw in his younger brother! He sighed as he went to bed and looked at a lovely image his brother had given him of her in his birthday. He closed his eyes and smiled as he dreamt of her.

...

Ultear went to visit her brothers rooms. She smiled as she noticed they still looked like children. She wished it could stay like this forever. Including her love for Jellal, a man who possessed her and her mind. And her heart as well.

But she knew he loved another woman. Her youngest brother's love of course. She would happily change positions with Erza. But if Erza made Jellal happy, then Ultear was happy. She'd gladly try and move on just to see Jellal smile.

It was her brother she was worried about. Gray loved Erza deeply but no one knew how Erza felt about Gray and Jellal! Ultear could only hope for Erza to return her brothers feelings.

And she most certainly hoped Jellal returned her own feelings. "Oh Jellal...the things you do to me..." she whispered.

...

The next morning the three siblings awoke to a cloudy and rainy day. With a chance of lighting. "Man...who got Laxus mad and Juvia sad?" Gray joked. He could feel Lyon's glare for making a joke about Juvia.

"Which is a bad thing so we better kick the asses of whoever caused it." Gray tried to cover up. Lyon rolled his eyes and turned the T.V on only to have Ultear turn if off.

"What the—"

"No! Today is quality family time!" Ultear declared.

"Huh?" Gray and Lyon said in unison. Ultear grabbed every single technology her brothers owned and hid them quickly.

"Ultear c'mon!"

"Don't be a—" Gray quickly shut up when Ultear gave him a look that said, '_Not another word._'

Ultear cleared her throat and looked at them. "If I tell you that we're also gonna be with Juvia and Erza will you—"

And the next thing she knew she was all alone.

"MOVE IT FAGGOT!"

"YOU MOVE! MY LOVELY JUVIA IS WAITING FOR ME!" Ultear chuckled as her siblings tried to run upstairs without falling on each other.

...

Gray quickly changed. He was wearing a heavy oversized midnight-blue sweater, baggy jeans with a black belt, beat up black sneakers, and a gray shirt. That was all he needed. He knew Erza liked him the way he is so he decided to stay the way she liked him.

Lyon on the other hand, wore a nice teal shirt with beige skinny pants (that looked hot on him) and gray shoes.

Ultear was somewhere in between them though. She was wearing a nice long-sleeved lavender shirt with white pants to match her headband, black flats and a gray jacket. Lets just say that these siblings preferred cool (no pun intended!) colors.

As they reached their destination, Ultear noticed that her lie was actually a truth. There they were. Erza Scarlet and Juvia Lockser. Juvia waved frantically while Erza simply smiled. Jellal though, snuck up behind and scared them.

"BOO!"

"FOOL! DON'T SCARE US!" Ultear shouted. Thank Mavis they were outside in the parking lot. "Forgive me Ultear." Jellal said as he smiled softly at her. Ultear blushed and looked away.

"Juvia thinks we should go in pairs. It makes us see the stores we want to go to faster." Juvia suggested. The group nodded and Lyon quickly took Juvia. "Wa-wait! Juvia wants to go with Gray-sama!"

Erza chuckled and Gray walked up to her, "Would you like to walk with me Ms. Scarlet?"

"I would love to Mr. Fullbuster." And the two walked off in the opposite direction Lyon and Juvia went. Jellal motioned Ultear to follow him. Ultear nodded and they continued walking.

...

"Juvia! Look at this!" Lyon said. Juvia started squealing as they saw little puppies running around in circles. "Lyon-sama look! That ones smiling at us!"

Lyon laughed softly. "Lets go inside to get a better look!"

"Lyon-sama doesn't need to tell Juvia twice!" Juvia grabbed Lyon's hand and quickly ran inside.

...

"..."

"...How the hell did we end up here?..." Gray muttered silently. They were in a store full of hearts and flowers with many couples inside. Erza blushed a very bright red. "We should probably leave. Lets go Erz—"

"Le-lets stay here Gray..." Gray found himself blushing. Never in his wildest dream did he expect this.

...

Ultear rolled her eyes as Jellal kept bombing her with questions. "Jellal! I am fine! I ju—"

"WAHHHHHH!" The two young adults turned around to see an abandoned newborn near the mall's fountain. Ultear gasped and ran over to it. She smiled softly at the child. It had bright green eyes, bubblegum pink hair, and golden skin tone. "Why would anyone leave a child?!" Jellal wondered out loud.

"...I'll keep her..." Ultear whispered as she stroked the child's hair.

...

"So...Juvia...how have you been?" Lyon said with his hands behind his back. He had a little surprise for Juvia. Earlier at the pet store he had seen her looking at a white puppy. So he had asked her if she could get him a packet of gum while he continued looking for what he '_needed_.'

Juvia, being the kind woman she is, said yes. "Juvia has been alright." she answered. Lyon tapped her shoulder. She turned around and gasped as he gave her the puppy she had been looking at. "Lyon-sama!"

"Here. You just looked so happy looking at it. So I thought I'd buy it for you." Lyon said. '_Need to go back to work early now..._' he thought.

"Thank you so much Lyon-sama! How can Juvia repay you the favor?"

Lyon scratched the nape of his neck. "Y-you don't need to repay the favor Juvia..."

Juvia frowned while the puppy in her arms looked at Lyon with concern. "But Juvia wants to!"

Lyon took a deep breath, "Then tell me how you feel about me." Juvia's eyes widened. "Ly-Lyon-sama. Juvia—"

Juvia stopped what she was saying as she saw Gray and Erza hugging each other with the raven-haired boy's forehead resting on the scarlet-haired lady's. The bluenette smiled sadly. She knew Gray had feelings for Erza. And she was happy for them. She then looked at Lyon and her heart started beating fast. She now realized her feelings for him. But she wasn't sure just yet. "Juv—"

Lyon had followed her gaze and frowned. "That fool! He knows about your feelings and yet he still does this?!" Right when Lyon was about to walk up to Gray and give him a beating, Juvia grabbed his hand while she held the puppy softly yet tightly.

"Juvia doesn't love Gray-sama. But thank you Lyon-sama." she simply stated as she smiled softly. Lyon blushed. "...Can you still answer my question though?" Juvia chuckled.

"Juvia will answer your question over a cup of coffee." The puppy barked making the pair laugh. "Someone's excited to here your answer."

Lyon was going to tell her again. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her. And he was going to do it. "Juvia wait! Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah. What is it Lyon-sama?"

...

Erza smiled. "Gray you're such a fool..." she whispered very softly as they swayed to the nice calming music the mall was playing.

"Excuse me, but the way you looked at Jellal made it seem as if you loved him..." Gray whispered back. Erza sadly broke the embrace. She motioned him to sit on one of the benches near them. The two sat and Erza rested her head on his shoulder.

"You didn't let me finish...Gray you're _MY_ fool. Don't love me? Screw it. You're mine and I'm yours."

"Who gave you the idea that I don't love you?" Erza blushed.

"Gr-Gray..." Gray stared into Erza's eyes while she stared back at his. It was as if they were staring into each others souls. "Erza I love you. I really do." Erza hugged him tightly and noticed it had started raining through the glass on the mall's ceiling. "I love you too Gray." They stayed in that position for a couple minutes before Erza suddenly said, "Lets make a baby."

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Gray said a bit too quickly. Erza laughed and said it again, "Lets. Make. A. Baby."

"Uh Erza...don't you think it's a little too early?"

"I was joking."

"Oh thank god! I'm not ready to be a dad."

"But we'll make a baby someday." Gray blushed. He wrapped his arm around Erza's waist and Erza tied her dark scarlet scarf around them.

Gray had the urge to sweetly whisper those three words to Erza again. And he'll tell her again that's for sure. He had his dream. He had the love of his life. His one and only. And he didn't want to let her go. But first, he was going to ask her a little favor. "Erza..."

"H'm?"

...

"We'll name her Angel!" Jellal quickly said. Ultear frowned. "No! All the names you're choosing is related to heaven! Besides, I'm gonna be her mother from now on!"

Jellal rolled his eyes. "Fine. How about...Meredy?" Ultear stiffened and looked at the child who started smiling. "Yeah. That suits her. Meredy. You like it?"

Meredy started giggling while reaching her arms out, "Mama...papa..." Ultear and Jellal blushed in unison. Ultear felt her heart bursting with joy while Jellal had blossoming feelings for the dark-purpled hair lady.

Ultear though, somehow didn't like being called mom. "No Meredy. Ultear. Say it honey." Meredy shuddered a small, "Ul..." Ultear smiled and nodded. Jellal ruffled Meredy's hair.

"Well aren't we a happy family. Right Ultear?"

Ultear blushed. "Yeah. Hey Jellal...can I tell you something?"

Jellal looked at her. "Yeah. You can tell me anything. What is it?"

...

And at the same time, the three siblings said without knowing, "Tell me you love me..."

* * *

**Cheesy... XD I hope you liked this TheShipWeirdo (and the people who read it of course!). I had so much fun typing it! :) Now for the surprise I promised you TheShipWeirdo! **

**Dear TheShipWeirdo, **

** Happy birthday dear! :) I hope you have so much fun today with your family! Good luck with growing up! I'm sure you'll succeed and meet your life goals! I know you can! There will be a day when we might not have contact anymore (I hope we still do!) but I just want you to know that I'll be cheering you on! :3 Be happy and don't worry~! :) You're a good friend who I have so much in common with (as well as many other authors I've grown close with as well.) **

**So happy birthday and you deserve another one of the best days of your life! 14 right? Wow! Congrats!**

**Even if we many not see you, just know that your readers, followers, and fans will be cheering you on with every struggle in your life! :) **

**Once again, Happy Birthday! And may your dreams come true as you keep growing into a beautiful young lady! :) Lots of love to you darling~!**

**-Your Loving Friend,**

**Girl with Life Full of Anime**


End file.
